Waiting
by Reader4077
Summary: Luke is waiting for Sarah-Jane to come back at the end of 'Journey's End.'


_A/N_

_So this takes place after 'Stolen Earth' and 'Journey's End' from Luke's point of view. He's waiting for Sarah-Jane to come back. Just kinda pretend that Luke didn't help the TARDIS two the Earth back. :) Enjoy!_

Luke Smith was worried. The Earth was back in its proper place, all the Daleks were gone, but he was still worried. His mum, Sarah-Jane Smith, still wasn't back. What if something had happened to her? What would he do then? Luke paced around the house then finally retreated up into the attic.

"Mr. Smith, I need you." He said. There was a fanfare as the super-computer/alien in the wall emerged.

"Yes Luke?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Mr. Smith, Mum still isn't back, and I'm getting worried. Is there any way you can find out where she is?"

"Certainly Luke." Mr. Smith said. "Scanning for Sarah-Jane Smith." Luke waited anxiously as Mr. Smith scanned. "I'm sorry Luke; there is no sign of Sarah-Jane anywhere on Earth." He finally reported.

"You sure?" Luke asked.

"I am positive. Sarah-Jane is currently not on Earth." Luke sighed. Wherever his mum was, it was far away.

"Ok. Thanks." Luke said, sitting down on the step behind him. Suddenly, there was a pounding on the front door.

"Perhaps that is Sarah-Jane." Mr. Smith said, and Luke ran out of the attic, and down the stairs.

"Mum?" He called as he pulled open the door. Standing there was Clyde and Rani. As happy, as Luke was to see his friends, he couldn't help be a little disappointed that it wasn't Sarah-Jane.

"Luke!" Rani cried then rushed forward to give him a hug. "You alright?" She asked when she had let him go.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You guys Ok?" Both Rani and Clyde nodded.

"Our families too. But what was that? Where's Sarah-Jane?" Clyde asked. Luke looked behind them, hoping to Sarah-Jane coming up the driveway.

"I don't know." He admitted. "She hasn't come back"

"Where'd she go?" Rani asked, now very concerned for Sarah-Jane.

"I don't know! There were all these other people on this sub-wave network trying to contact The Doctor. When we finally got through, Mum drove off! And she hasn't come back." Rani placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure she's fine Luke. I mean this is Sarah-Jane we're talking about!" Luke reluctantly nodded.

"Yeah, I guess…" He said, but he couldn't help but still worry. Where was she then?

"Come on." Rani said. "Both our families are at my house. We can wait over there until Sarah-Jane comes back." Luke nodded.

"Thanks Rani." He said. The three of them walked out of the house and he pulled the door shut behind him. They weren't half-way across the road when Gita, Rani's mother, came running to meet them.

"Luke!" She cried. "Thank goodness you're alright! But where's Sarah-Jane?" she asked, looking around.

"I don't know." Luke told her, looking down. "She drove off, and she hasn't come back."

"Oh my…" Gita said, raising her hand to her mouth. "Well, I'm sure she's just fine Luke. Don't you worry. She'll be back soon." Luke nodded his thanks, but was getting more and more worried as time passed. Where was she? By now, Rani's father and Clyde's mother had also joined them. They too assured him that Sarah-Jane was bound to be back soon, that she was a strong, smart woman and they were sure she was just fine. Luke appreciated their efforts, but still worried. She should have been back by now! If she was with The Doctor, he had a time machine for goodness sakes! As the group stood in the middle of the road, exchanging stories about what happened to them, how they had escaped the Daleks and how crazy this all was, Luke stood off to the side, not really listening to their conversation. He was too busy worrying about Sarah-Jane. What if something had happened to her? Was that why she hadn't come back yet? Clyde and Rani noticed his quietness and came over to him.

"Don't worry Luke." Clyde told him. "I'm sure she's fine."

"Where is she then? Why hasn't she come back?" Luke exploded. Rani looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"Huh?" Luke said, but Rani just nodded to behind him. Luke turned, and there walking onto to Bannerman Road was his mum, Sarah-Jane Smith.

"Mum!" He cried, and raced towards her.

"Luke!" Sarah-Jane cried as she ran to meet her son, and gathered him up a strong hug.

"We did it Luke!" She said with a huge smile. "We found The Doctor and saved the world!" Luke smiled back at her.

"Yes you did mum." He said, then bent down to hug her again just so relieved she was alright. "You sure did."

_A/N_

_Yes, I did steal the bit about 'Ask her yourself' from Journey's End. Hehe. Please leave me a review! Pretty please? _


End file.
